Hidden snake
by Kindred01
Summary: Voldemort drags Harry down in the to see an old friend


Harry re-entered the Chamber of Secret, he was 17 and it was during the battle, Tom stood behind him smiling "Why are we here your Basilisk is dead!" The dark hair teen said, smiling Tom pulled Harry's hair back and held the boy close to him as licked his neck making Harry squirm

"Did anyone ever tell you are beautiful?" Harry just looked at him "Keep walking." He said pushing him, Harry's hand hurt as they were bound behind his back "You know it took me a long time to figure out how you survived the first time around and it was mothers love, but the second time around and with your green eyes and beauty that always reminded me of someone then it hit me about an hour ago, you inherited Salazar Slytherin demonic blood line from me."

"What?" Harry asked turning around to look at him, smiling Tom moved the rocks that blocked the entrance to the chamber

"Salazar Slytherin is a snake demon and you Harry inherited that blood line from me when we first met and I think it's about time we met Salazar." He beamed as they walked into the large chamber.

The teen tripped and fell to the floor and hit his head, pulling the boy back up they stood in front of the large stone head, the month open and in they walked, Harry was trying to pull himself away from Tom but the dark Lord held on to the boy. "Salazar I have brought you a gift." Tom said with a joyful smile on his face, Harry looked up to see a chair like a thrown sat in a room, there on the chair was a very old man, he looked up them "Oh good you let yourself go old man."

"Speak for yourself no nose." The old man's voice said as he stood up, his green eyes locked onto Harry's and moved down to him, his long boney finger touched the smooth dirty face of the boy down to his chin, where he see Harry's blood on his hand, he lifted his hand to his mouth and licked the blood off, a shudder rippled though the old man "Such power Tom I am shocked you haven't taken him?" he said

"This is Harry Potter, the boy who lived, Dumbledore's golden boy." He said, the long wispy white was down to the floor like his bared,

"Really…and is he for me?" he asked

"Yes, he has some of our Snake blood, he is too precious to kill or let them have him." Titling his head the old man took Harry's chin again and made the boy look up at him

"Kiss me boy."

"No." Harry said

"Kiss me or I will let Tom kill your friends?" he said Harry's eyes widen, he then nodded to him, the felt the ancient lips of the man touch his, his eyes were closed tightly as he felt the man bite his lip making his gasp and open his eyes.

Pulling away licking the blood of his lips stood a tall young man who looked like he is in his twenty's, now gone was the long white hair and instead waist length shinny black hair, his skin was pale and smooth, his eyes were dark green with slits in them, the dark hair teen felt his breath caught in his throat…oh god…he thought. "What do you think boy better to look at?"

"Y…yeah." He whisper, he was unable to keep his eyes off him, this made both Tom and Salazar chuckle

"I think its love." Tom laughed

"It soon will be." Salazar said "Tom leave us alone and get thing ready for my return." He smiled, and for the first time Harry saw Tom bow to someone,

"I shall…welcome to the family Harry." He laughed as he walked away.

Harry looked at Salazar who was looking at himself in the mirror "Tell me Harry would I look out of place dressed like this?" the teen still with his hands tied behind his back looked at the man's clothes

"I would say so." He said nodding Salazar looked at him

"Thought so, tell me what would be better wear for this new world?" he smiled as he untied Harry's hands, the teen rubbed his wrists

"Why do you want my help, aren't you going to kill me?"

"Have you lost your hearing Harry, I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to own you, now help me find some new clothes." He smiled, for some reason Harry was quite willing to let him own him,

"Ummm well if you wore a green shirt with a black waist coat with purple sown gems on it and black trousers…I think you would look hot." He blushed, smiling and with the wave of his wand Salazar was wearing what Harry described

"Like this my young love?" Harry nodded and swallowed thickly

"Y…Yes like that my…my Lord." He said, smiling Salazar walked over to Harry and cupped his cheek with one hand and wiped his blood off his lips

"I think you need a good bath boy, when was the last time you bathed?" he asked

"Not for a while, been on the run from Voldemort."

Salazar showed Harry the large baths, and helped the teen into the hot water and after taking his clothes off he join Harry in the bath, the teen blushed as he sat there in the hot water "H…How come this place has all this?" he asks

"What you mean the throne room, and bed chamber s and baths?" he asked Harry nodded as the demon snake moved closer to him "This was my home away from home, where I taught Tom his darkest powers and his darkest nature." He said as he moved around Harry as started to clean his back, making the teen moan at the touch "You have a lot of scars?" he said as he ran his fingers across a long dark peach scar across his back

"My uncle did that." He whispered looking down into the water, he closed his eyes and let Salazar warped his arms around him and hold him close to his chest, Harry let the man touch him everywhere,

"What else did that monster do to you?" he asked, Harry chuckled darkly before he started crying

"I'm so tired, you know I never wanted to fight Voldemort, but Dumbledore wouldn't listen the only ones who did were Sirius and Remus and they are both dead." Harry sniffed; the dark hair demons kissed Harry's shoulders and then neck "I will let you have all of me if you can promises to spare my friends." Harry said opening his eyes looked up at the stone roof, he was watching the stone and marble snakes twist and curl around one another

"Ummmm all of you?" he whispered as his hand dipped down under the water.

Harry gasped as the hand grabbed his cock and started pumping him making him whine and moan "Y…Yes." He answered his question, turning Harry around Salazar looked at him "W…Why am I willing to do?" he asked as he looked at him

"It the demon blood, it's calling you to me Harry, it's telling you your safe here that your will your blood." He said, Harry nodded to him and tilted his head to him

"Take me." He said, smiling at the teen pulled him closer to him, he moved Harry closer to the side of the bath and placed Harry on the seats around the edges, Harry looked up to him and let his body enter his, Harry open his mouth and let out a silence scream as he felt Salazar's cock fill Harry's entrance, the snake demon smiled and kissed Harry wiping his tears away

"Can you feel me." He smiled as he touch Harry's stomach

"It's feels weird." He said winced, he looked down at Salazar's hand that was rubbing circles on the skin; he looked back up into the dark green snake eyes and let out a shaky breath, Salazar leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry's red lips as he started to rock into Harry "Ahhhhh!" he moaned as he felt the demon's cock slide out and push in.

Harry's legs were spread wide and up over Salazar shoulders as the pair still remind locked lips their tongues working with each other as the demon's hips worked Harry, filling him over and over again "S…Say my name Harry." He moaned

"Sal…Salazar." He moaned, the dark hair demon hit Harry's sweet spot making him scream as he threw his head back

"Again do that again!" Harry cried out as he pushed his down to met Salazar's cock, the demon hissing to him in Parseltongue

"Like thisss?" he hissed, Harry looked at him

"Please." He begged in Parseltongue, this please Salazar greatly, he was perfect, he continued to ram into Harry's sweet spot over and over again, Harry was close and he could feel himself get closer and need more "Please I'm close please give me more!" he moaned in Parseltongue to him, taking his hand Salazar took Harry's cock and started stroking him in time with his thrust "Ahhhhh god!" he screamed arching back, burying his face into Harry's neck and licked his neck and mouth at his skin "Sal…Salazar!" he moaned his nails digging into the demon's shoulders and back.

Salazar hissed as bite down onto the teen's shoulders "SALAZAR!" Harry screamed as pleasure met pain and he came in between each other on his stomach, only for it to be washed away by the hot water of the bath, feeling his lover's muscle tighten around him, he thrust many more times before he emptied his seed into him, pulling his snake fangs out of Harry's shoulders and lick the area he bite, Harry laid his head on Salazar's shoulders panting as he tremble.

He pick up the teen and carried him into his room, and laid him on the bed and looked down at him as Harry whimpered and held himself "I…I don't feel so good." He said, curling up and shuddering, sitting next to the pain filled teen Salazar ran his hand though the damp hair

"Shhhh its okay, let the venom take over." He whispered "It will awaken your demon blood my love, just rest and let it happen, I will be back soon, and it shouldn't take long." Harry was whimpering and moaning in pain.

It was hours later when Harry woke up, but it was not in Salazar's room but a room he different know, he looked down at himself and saw he was wearing black JPs, he frowned as he scooted off the bed and stood on wobbly legs as he walked into the window, he looked out and saw he was still at Hogwarts and it looks like nothing happens "Did I dream it?" he asked himself

"No it was not a dream Harry." Turning around Harry saw a very human young looking Tom, Harry blinked at him

"What happen?" he asked, looking back out the window again to see student walking across the green grass and chilling under the trees,

"I am afraid Sala was wrong how long you been out for." He smiled as Harry frowned at him

"How long was I out for?" The dark hair teen asked as he walked over to the full length mirror, he stopped and looked at himself "Voldemort how long have I been a sleep?" he asked pointing to the very small bump

"About 2 months." He said

"Two months, two months!" he gasped as Salazar walked into the room with a smile

"Your awake love." He beamed

"Two months Salazar what the hell and what is this!" he yelled to the bump, the dark hair teen looked angered

"Harry calm down, I didn't know how long rewaking your demon blood and this is well rather unexpected in timing I thought we would wait a while longer, but your pregnant love." Salazar said with a smiled as he touch Harry's bump

"What!" he gasped, Salazar smiled and warped his arms around Harry and held him close, and Tom stood there smiling at them

"Remember Tom when you held life inside of you?" Salazar chuckled to him; Tom laughed as well his red eyes shining

"He got you pregnant?" Harry gasped pulling away from the snaked demon,

"Ummm who do you think Luicus really parents are?" Tom chuckled to him, Harry turned around and looked at Salazar

"Are you telling me I am having Draco malfoy's uncle or aunt?"

"Pretty much love."


End file.
